O Holly Night
O Holly Night is the 12th episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis 'TIS THE SEASON - Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) is asked by her new party planner boss Rachel (guest star Michelle Hurd) to oversee her arch-nemesis Holly's (guest star Megalyn Echikunwoke) birthday party, while Annie (Shenae Grimes) breaks into Jeremy's (guest star Matt Cohen) apartment in a desperate attempt to get the proof she needs to keep her inheritance. Navid (Michael Steger) finds trouble after going with his Uncle Amal (guest star Anthony Azizi) to make a deal with a potential buyer, and Liam (Matt Lanter) discovers shocking news about Annie. Plot Holly invites Naomi and Austin to her blowout holiday/birthday party. Annie confronts Jeremy (Marla’s grandson) about buying Marla’s necklace and making her look like a dummy in court.Navid and detective Kat (guest star Tiffany Hines) prep for Amall’s shady business deal.Dixon tells Liam that Annie’s been pretty charitable lately and even bought them 2 tickets to Paris for the holidays. Liam gets an invite from his Vegas poker buddy Vegas (guest star Vinny Guadagnino) to attend a party. Naomi’s internship with Rachel Gray (Holly’s mom) begins and it’s pretty clear Naomi’s more of an assistant for Rachel. Naomi thought she’d be party planning but Rachel wants her to prove she’s not a spoiled rich girl.At the beach bar, Dixon plays Adrianna’s song that he remixed, but she’s not feeling it! Adrianna doesn’t want him to use the song…ever again! Later, Dixon returns home and his rehab buddy is still staying over. He tells Dixon that people are interested in hearing his remixed tune! Navid tells Silver that he’ll finally bring down his unclesoon. But she can’t get over the lady friend he smooched (Kat).At home, Annie gets the bill from Dixon’s rehab center and has no idea how she’ll pay for it! Liam asks Annie to attend a party with him but she says she’ll be out of town. When she breaks down, they end up hooking up! At CU Silver’s new man confesses he’s got a wife and daughter! He says the divorce will be finalized in a couple of weeks. The next day, Naomi finds out she’ll be working at Rachel’s daughter (Holly’s) birthday party.At the celeb party , Liam runs into Bree, Annie’s escort friend. Liam flips when he finds out she’s a “hooker” (his words). Bree also tells him that Annie’s an escort and is leaving with Patrick to Hawaii.Before Holly’s party, Naomi tells Austin to keep Holly away from her “at all costs.” Navid meets with Amall for the deal. But since Navid’s super nervous the business guys decide to call off the deal. Later on, the business guys find out that Navid’swearing a wire the whole time and they beat him up! Austin runs into Holly and follows her around the party so that Naomi can work with Holly’s mom. Meanwhile, Rachel’s quite pleased with Naomi’s party planning skills.Liam decides to confront Patrick and punches him! He also tells him to stay away from Annie. Patrick says that Annie ended her deal with him and will not be heading to Hawaii. At Holly’s party, Rachel tells her daughter that Naomi earned the internship. Holly tells Naomi that at CU, she’s dead. At the beach bar, Dixon’s rehab buddy tells Adrianna that Dixon will play the remixed tune. She basically tells Dixon that he’s selling her out. But Dixon sings a new song that he wrote himself, nice save Dixon. Liam tells Silver that Annie is working as an escort. Meanwhile, Annie breaks into Jeremy’s home and steals Marla’s necklace but gets caught by Jeremy. When she locks herself in his room and he’s on the other side of the door she tapes their convo on her phone. Navid ends up in the hospital with Kat by his side and Silver sees them! After Silver takes off, Navid tells Kat that he’s still in love with Silver! Adrianna tells Dixon she song she wrote was about her daughter that she gave up for adoption three years ago. She’s willing to produce the song but not for fame or money. Silver visits her new man at his home and says she wants to be with him.Naomi drops by Austin’s beach house and catches him and Holly smooching.Annie calls Liam and tells him she solved her problems and that she still loves him. But he’s busy on his motorcycle and gets hit by a car! Noooo! The driver recognizes Liam from his modeling ads and calls for an ambulance. But it sounds like she’ll keep the secret that she was the one who hit Liam with her car. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court Special Guest Star :Vinny Guadagnino as Himself Recurring cast :Justin Deeley as Austin Tallridge :Megalyn Echikunwoke as Holly Strickler :Arielle Kebbel as Vanessa Shaw :Cameron Goodman as Bree :Chris McKenna as Patrick Westhill :Tiffany Hines as Kat :Niall Mater as Greg Davis :Anthony Azizi as Amal Shirazi Guest starring :Matt Cohen as Jeremy Templeton :Michelle Hurd as Rachel Gray :Erik Eidem as J.D. :Branton Box as Terrence :Rolando Millet as Tony Trivia *The title is a play on the well-known Christmas carol "O Holy Night" *This is the first episode title in the series with Holly's name in it and and the fifth one in general to be named after a character. *First appearance of Vanessa Shaw Music *"Glad I've Done What I Did" by HoneyHoney *"God Has A Plan" by Air Traffic Controller *"Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" by She & Him *"I Messed It Up" by Tristan Wilds *"Jingle Bells" by Kevin And The Octaves *"Molly" by Joel Streeter *"O Christmas Tree" by The New Recessionaires *"Oh My" by Gin Wigmore *"Sparks" by Adaline *"Such A Fool" by Jessica Lowndes and Tristan Wilds *"Tonight Is The Night" by Outasight *"Up On The Housetop" by Kevin And The Octaves *"X Lover" by Ze! Video Category:90210 Season 4 Category:90210 Episodes